1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extruded nosing for a furniture pedestal or the like. In particular, the present invention provides for a nosing for finishing off the front edge of the side walls of the pedestal and for providing a finger recess portion to enable the drawers of the pedestal to be opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Office furniture is currently being constructed in a modulator form so that desks and work stations may be formed from pre-packaged components. These desks and work stations often use a pedestal having one, two or three drawers of various configurations. These pedestals may be hung from the desk or work station, may extend to the floor to form a partial support for the desk or work station or may even be free-standing, either in a fixed position or mounted on wheels or casters for movement.
One current type of structure for such a pedestal eliminates the need for handles to open the drawers or doors to the interior of the pedestal. In particular, this type of structure incorporates side walls for the pedestal having a relieved front portion to form a finger recess. This allows the fingers of the user of the pedestal to be positioned behind the drawer front so as to pull the drawer or door forward.
The current practice is to use a composite board for the side wall of the pedestal and with the front edge of the composite board routed away so as to provide for the finger recess portion. The composite board is relatively dense in structure and is therefore expensive in cost. However, because of the density of the composite board, the board can be directly painted after routing so as to produce a proper finish for the routed portion of the board. Unfortunately, in addition to the high cost of the composite board, the painted finger recessed portion is vulnerable to dirt and chips and can become unsightly.